Riku is NOT Oblivious
by pichu10176
Summary: Sora actually thought Riku was oblivious for a second but boy he was wrong. After kh2 SoraxRiku
1. Riku is NOT Oblivious

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Warning**: Shounen-ai (or yaoi u may call it)

**Pairings**: Sora x Riku

'_Sora thoughts'_

release: July 7, 2007

He watched the black sky calmly as the stars twinkled at him. '_It's nice outside right now. I'm finally being able to rest right now after saving so many worlds' _he thought. His brown spikes being kissed by the cool wind as he sat by the shore of the beach. Then a silver haired teen walked up slowly to him and sat next to him.

"Sora, the sky is pretty right now isn't it?" Riku asked.

"…yup. So how'd u find me Ri-chan?"

"…I just walked around the island and found you I guess. And don't call me Ri-chan… Ra-chan…"

"…Ra-chan? ... I would have accepted So-chan…" Sora giggled.

"… Whatever (_'he's being like Leon' _Sora thought) …so did you confess to Kairi yet?"

Sora was surprised at his words._ 'I thought he would have noticed that I liked him and not Kairi by now…' _That embarrassingmemory of him crying in front of Riku and holding his hand like it was his lifeline popped up Sora's mind._ '…if he saw me crying to _

_Kairi then to him then he wouldn't be able to tell that I like him… and he calls me slow.' _Sora mentally shakes his head at that thought.

"I don't like her anymore Riku" he responded quietly.

"What happened? Did she right off the bat rejected you before even say anything about your feelings?"

"…err, no. I just got over that small crush."

"Eh, then who do you like? Please do not tell me Selphie…or worse Yuffie."

He giggled the replied. "What's wrong with the both of them?"

"They are way too hyper and annoying for anyone to date." Riku smiled as he said that.

"Don't let them hear that. They would kill you for that statement and I will not help you escape from their evil clutches."

"So, who do you like?"

Riku already knew that Sora likes him but just wanted to hear those words himself. He remembered the day when Sora and he met again and Sora was crying like heck. And also hearing them from those girls (Yuffie and Selphie) was pissing him off. They were telling everyone and in front of Riku and then went up to Riku privately then yelled out that Sora likes him. Did they seriously didn't see him in the crowd and why in Mervin's name did they pull him somewhere private if they were just going to yell to the whole damn world that Sora liked him. Talk about annoying little brats.

"…err… heheh…that's for me to know and you to find out." he chuckled nervously.

"At least give me a hint."

"…this person is really close to me and likes to joke around with me a lot."

"Is this person a guy (Sora blushed at those words) with gorgeous silver hair, a face so beautiful that it was like god favored me more than the rest of the people, and a body so flawless that people would drool when they look at it?"

'_Narcissist,'_ repeated in his mind. '_I can't believe that I would like him more than I liked Kairi. At least she doesn't go on and on about herself.'_

"Uh… sure Riku…" Blushing a little that Riku figured out who he liked.

Then suddenly Riku's lips covered his own. '_OMG. I…He…did not just did that.' _Sora thought and then Riku started to lick his lips and tried to plunge his tongue into Sora's hot cavern. Sora broke the sweet kiss and punched Riku with his right hand.

"OWW! What the heck is wrong with you Sora??? Dang it that hurt like heck…" as Riku nurse his poor left cheek.

"One! You totally shocked me and I wanted to know if this was real. Two! I didn't want to hit myself so I hit you ('_who would actually want to hit themselves?')_. Three! Just because I like you doesn't mean that we are going to French kiss that fast." Sora also holds up his fingers when he started the 'speech' while blushing like a mad man. '_Does that mean that he was just kidding and was pretending to be oblivious to my feelings? And here I thought I had something I could make fun of him with…'_ His face was serious but he was pouting so that ruined the effect he was trying to make.

"…You're pouting Sora and that just want to make me kiss you even more" he said as he took Sora's head in his hands gently and started to kiss him again.

_Owari_

This is my first fan fiction and pleases no flames. Criticisms are nice to read so I can improve my writing.


	2. Should They Know?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Warning**: Shounen-ai (or yaoi u may call it)

**Pairings**: Sora x Riku

'_Thoughts'_

release: August 16, 2007

The next morning after their confession and steamy make-out session, Riku walked over to Sora's house and saw that Sora was already awake and actually dressed in the morning which surprised him a little bit. Sora wore black baggy pants and a black shirt with white at the edges of the sleeves. He wore blue jeans with a black vest and a zipper in the middle.

"So…how are we going to tell them about our new lovey-dovey relationship Sora?" Riku asked as he put his arm around Sora's shoulder.

Sora blush a bright red color as he said, "When did we ever have a lovey-dovey relationship???"

"…when you confess to me and we made out until the sun started to rise."

"WE DIDN'T MAKE OUT THAT LONG!!!"

Riku snorted, "…close enough"

"Anyway back to what I was saying, should we just drop the bomb on them and just say it," '_I'm pretty sure that Yuffie(1) and Selphie would know by now because they know a whole mess of people and we were making out at the beach where a lot of people usually do go skinny dipping during that time…something me and Sora is going to do a little bit later_' Riku thought, "or I could just…you know kiss you in front in them so we don't waste our precious breaths telling them." He smirked as he said last part.

"Or ,"Sora raised his index finger," Just let them guess as we hold hands or something similar like that and let them figure it out by themselves!!!"

"…how about no? That's way too boring Sora." He nuzzled his face into Sora's chocolate brown hair," Hmm…I know! We'll just make-out in front of them and I'll just start groping you so they would know that we are together and to also back off of what is mine… I like that a lot better So-ra." He whispered into Sora's ear, his lips touching it.

"…" (Insert a super blushing Sora here). '_I swear someone up there made me Rikusexual (2)_ _or else I wouldn't have even thought about liking this egocentric person at all…'_

"I guess that means a yes I will make-out with you and when they are not looking at us, we are going to start stripping each other…slowly. Want me to demonstrate?" he started to lift up his shirt a littler showing his fine, pale abs.

"NO THANK YOU!!!" '_Why me?' _

"Well anyway, I'm going to figure how do tell ('_show_') the group today since we are meeting at the café in," he checked his watch,"oh, 10 minutes."

"…what are you talking about?" Sora moved his head to the side and had a confused expression on his face.

"…and you totally forgot," Riku sighed and put two fingers on his forehead while shaking his head, "Today we are going to meet the group at the café and then walk to the movies and watch… I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry."

"..." '_A gay couple watching a 'gay' movie…this is NOT normal._'

"Let's not waste anymore time here and go to the café…unless you want to do something special with me right here, right now?" Riku asked in a suggestive manner.

"NOPE! I'M GOOD!" Sora was mentally crying thinking '_Why couldn't it have been Kairi? At least she wouldn't have suggested to make-out every minute._'

He grabbed Riku's hand and practically dragged him out of his room since Riku really did want to stay in his room. Riku pout but didn't say anything since Sora still didn't let go of his hand when they left the house. They said good-bye to Sora's mother while she just finished shopping for new clothes for the family. The walk was silent for both of them and they were content with just having the other right next to them. The walk was only for five minutes but it was nice and peaceful, just like Sora had wanted it to be.

They saw their group of friends as they were walking to the café. Yuffie ran and jumped over Sora and grabbed his forearms and putting it behind his back. Effectively pinning his poor arms while Selphie ran and she started to sniff Sora at once. "… You smell normal…why didn't you guys smell like sex yet?"

"WHAT?!?" Sora blushing like crazy while Riku was thinking, '_I knew they would know about this,' _as he stared at them calmly.

"Since you guys were making out yesterday at the beach by our sources telling us and then they did show us some proof proving that you guys are together. We were just wondering why Riku and you didn't screw like rapid bunnies by now."

"What is this 'proof' you're talking about?" Riku asked while Sora tried to calm down but failing miserably.

"Oh…heheh, it's just a couple of pictures they gave us." Selphie said and showed them one picture where they kissed and Riku started to feel Sora up.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled and broke out of Yuffie's hold and ran to the rest of his friends.

"Oh my god, you just made my boyfriend ran away from me…beside, it's only his back. He didn't have to be that shocked."

"Sometimes it's not fair that the hot and cute guys have to be gay. You got to be nice and give some of the guys to the girls too." Yuffie pouted while glaring at the sky.

"How 'bout we go out Riku for like a week then I'll give you back to Sora?"

'_Hell no am I agreeing to that'_

"Damn…I like you," points at Selphie, "I like you," points hesitantly at Yuffie, "But I really want him," jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at Sora's directions.

"OMG!!! YOU TOTALLY TOOK THAT FROM THE CHOLO SONG AND IT SUPOSE TO BE THREE TIMES LIKE I LIKE YOU, I LIKE YOU, I LIKE YOU BUT I REALLY WANT HIM!!!" Selphie yelled out excitedly.

'_Shut her up somebody up there or I swear I will do it myself…_' he thought.

"NUH UH!!! RIKU IS RIGHT EXCEPT IT'S SUPOSE TO BE HER!!!!" The ninja yelled out.

"WELL SORA'S A GUY SO HE HAD TO CHANGE THE LYRICS!!!" Her companion screamed back.

He walked, well practically ran away while they were bickering about the lyrics and that song. '_One more second of that hell and I would've summoned my keyblade and murdered them. That would've saved a lot of people's ears from listening to their crap_.' He sighed and went over to where the group was and hugged Sora around the waist.

"Did you miss me So-ra?" He breathed hotly into Sora's ear then did exactly what he suggested to Sora this morning. Kiss and grope the ass…and then got punched on the same cheek as last night?

Owari

(1) Yuffie is just visiting Destiny Islands and the worlds are still connected to each other

(2) Rikusexual was from uzumaki-sama's story a complete 180. It's a good story so check it out but it's mature so watch out guys for some awesome make-out scenes.

Even though they are best friends, they didn't sleepover in Sora's house that day because we all know Sora is a shy person.

I was kind of planning it to be a two-shot but then I was like I can't think of a good title and yea… oh and Sora didn't really punched that hard for Riku to get a bruise so don't be asking why doesn't Riku have a bruise kind of thing because I explain it all right here. And now I'm thinking of a three-shot. Maybe I shouldn't put movie but the mall or something… oh well I hope to keep it funny and kind of romantic like it is. This chapter is more like it's setting up for the next one so that why it doesn't feel so great (or at least to me) so just continue reading.


	3. The Movies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Warning**: Shounen-ai (or yaoi u may call it)

**Pairings**: Sora x Riku

'_Thoughts'_

release: September 25, 2007

"Wow" was the only thing the group (1) said because of shock and then claps their hands for Sora.

"Ow...Twice and on the same cheek..." Riku moaned painfully.

The group looked at Sora for answers but he just smiled innocently.

"Come on you guys! We don't want to be late for the movies now do we?" Sora said cheerfully.

Selphie and Yuffie finally stopped arguing and ran back to the group as they all started to walk to the movie theatre

"Okay, now who wants to watch 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'?" Kairi asked?

Of course all the girls raise their hands up right away. Selphie glared at Tidus and Tidus slowly rose his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Okay four to three. I guess we are watching the movie."

"Dang democracy." Sora muttered under his breath.

So they entered the movie theatre and Selphie, Tidus, and Riku got popcorns. Selphie also got a large soda filled with diet coke. She claimed that she was getting fat... They got seats in the middle of the theatre: Sora sat on the right of Riku and then it was Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka. Selphie sat in front of Riku while Yuffie sat in front of Sora. The previews went by without any interruption from Selphie which was rare because her and soda... put together isn't fun to be around with unless you like to be deaf.

"Don't touch me. I'm trying to watch the movie Riku."

"…Then I'll just feed you popcorn love."

"No than-" Riku stuffed popcorn in his mouth while he was talking. Then right after that, he pressed his mouth to Sora's and licked his lips before going in his mouth and getting the popcorn he just put in Sora's mouth. Sora protested at the beginning of this action but soon stopped and was actually returning it.

"Hmm. This tastes much better So-ra."

Selphie noticed that Sora and Riku were slowly starting to make-out with each other.

"Hmmm. Watch a fake gay couple or watch a real gay couple making-out and it looks pretty hot too…." She wondered out loud.

"Definitely the making-out one…" Yuffie replied in a duh kind of voice.

"Thank god I brought a camera with me everywhere." Selphie brought out the shiny, pretty, digital camera, holding it to the sky and showing to everyone what she's going to do.

_Click click click_

They broke the kiss immediately and Riku pulled Sora close to his chest shielding Selphie from taking more pictures of Sora.

"AWW RIKU!! MOVE YOUR ARM FROM SORA'S FACE! THESE PICTURES ARE JUST GOING TO GO TO MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!!!"

_'That makes me not want to remove my arm out of Sora's face even more...' _Riku thought.

"Let's go somewhere so we can get more privacy" he whispered into Sora's ear so no one else can here and he took Sora's hand and ran to the exit.

"HEY!!! SOMEBODY STOP THEM!!!" Selphie yelled at the group.

"SHHHH! Keep your voice down. Some people are trying to watch the movie" Kairi said pointing to the other teenagers that were glaring at them now.

"Freeze!(2)" Riku frozen the handle so it can't be budge and walk/power walk to his house since his parents were out at the time. It's a really good place for privacy.

"Ice cream! Riku let's get some." Sora did his pout that Riku couldn't even think of saying no to.

_'Dang it. He actually has that much effect to me that I can't even deny him!'_

Sora got his chocolate ice cream and Riku didn't get anything for himself.

Riku just watched Sora and smiled a little bit and then turn his attention to where he was going.

"Let's take a shortcut Sora" Riku said while Sora was finishing his ice cream.

Riku pointed to an alleyway and the both of them still walked besides each other. They were deep in the alleyway when suddenly someone popped up from ahead of them. He or she was wearing all black and covered his or her face with a mask with holes where the eyes are suppose to be at. The person looks buff and had some orange hair sticking out of the mask.

"GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR MONEY!" a guy burglar yelled out and holds out a knife.

"Don't worry Sora! I'll protect you!" Riku pulled Sora behind him and raised his fists.

"Wait… did you just say I'll protect you? I can fight too you know. I'm not a useless person that needs protecting!!!"

The burglar was at first shocked at this but then regained his composure and demanded,

"Look you guys can argue all you want but give me the money first"

They both ignore him and kept arguing with each other so the burglar slowly sneaks up to them.

"Who always takes the girl parts when we are singing duets Sora?"

"…It's because my voice is a little higher than yours!!!" Sora blushed at what Riku said.

"And that makes you the girl. It makes you uke and me seme got it memorized?"

"WHAT!?!?! HEY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING???" The burglar was searching Sora's pockets since the burglar didn't know where Sora put his wallet.

"Don't move or I'll cut your thigh!"

'_This burglar is kind of stupid. I mean shouldn't he suppose to be good enough to just threaten me and scare me a lot into just giving him the wallet instead having to search for it?'_

Riku looked at Sora possessively and kicked the burglar on his back and Sora dodged him when he was fell into the ground. Then before the burglar can completely stand up on his feet, Sora karate chopped him in the head knocking him unconscious.

"K.O. and the winner is Sora!" Riku said, joking about the situation while Sora was looking at the burglar with a confuse face thinking, '_this guy just came out of nowhere and just got his butt kicked so easily. Weird, he looks like he was around my size.'_ Sora slowly pulled the mask and the burglar was…

"Wakka?" they both asked and look at each other. Then Riku picked up the knife and saw that it can be bend really easy.

"A toy knife?"

_Click click click_

"Man that was so awesome! Now Riku, go hug Sora protectively and confess your endless love to him while Yuffie will record you guys!!!" There she was… Selphie was on one of those emergency ladder escapes (3) taking pictures like mad. Kairi was just watching and giggling like mad while Tidus was holding his head and shaking it. Yuffie was right next to her and use her ninja skills to jump down without getting herself hurt and was holding a camcorder and it was on and recording.

'_How the heck did we not notice them there?_' They both wondered.

"What are you waiting for Riku? He's right there!"

"..."

"Fine. Be that way. We are just going to get you guys when you are off guard. Heh heh heh. Just you wait. NO ONE IS SAFE!" Selphie said evilly.

"... Ok... Now what are we going to do about our parents" Riku asked while Selphie is still going on about stalking them and eBay...?

"Eh?"

"Don't you rather tell your parents then have Selphie show them a picture of us making out?"

"..."

"So now how will we tell them or shall we show our parents because I wouldn't mind showing people how much I like you, So-ra?"

"… Oh shit. Not again" Sora muttered. (4)

_Owari_

(1) The group contains every kid from Destiny Islands and now just includes Yuffie. I felt that Leon and Cloud were too serious and ... "old" to be in the group… Cloud should be 23-24 years old and Leon should be around the same age…

(2) I assume Riku knows how to do magic since he could use dark firaga and all that stuff. And since he is a keyblade master too. One can only assume I guess...

(3) Its an apartment emergency ladder escapes and there's a ladder and a place where you can stand and it connects to every window. Www1**dot**istockphoto**dot**com/filethumbviewapprove/2721922/2/istockphoto2721922escapeladder**dot**jpg

This is a picture of you still don't know what I'm talking about.

(4) He rarely cusses... More like he almost never used vulgar words...

For the burglar scene I was going to put in a part where Riku and Sora were going to punch Wakka at the same time yelling shut up but now I can't since… oh you guys know what happened to Wakka.

Thank you Pain-is-better-than-nothing for actually write something for me. More people should try to write reviews to encourage your writers so they can write faster! And put effort in your words as we do in our work for everyone(most people) can enjoy. Just like what did you guys enjoy and didn't or somethine like that would be nice. -


	4. The Parents

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Warning**: Shounen-ai (or yaoi u may call it)

**Pairings**: Sora x Riku

'_Thoughts'_

Started: November 25, 2007

Released: July 31, 2008

Sora bit his lip looking away in embarrassment. Riku stared at him and wished that he could kiss Sora and do… fun stuff with him but contained the urge to do so because of the moment.

"Um… Mom. Dad. I have something that I have to tell you guys." Sora stuttered.

"Sora's gay and he's dating me" Riku said bluntly.

"HEY! Do you want me to do that to your parents?!" Sora looked at him with tears in his azure eyes.

Riku shrugged, "Oh, my parents don't really care who I date…"

Sora glared at him but suddenly remembered about Riku had just said and stared at his mom. His mom looked at him silently, preventing others from looking at her expression by looking down. '_Is it that bad? I mean it's not like our family is religious or something...'_

Unable to take the silence any longer he bursted, "It's… It's all Riku's fault! He made me gay!"

He pushed Riku in front and hid behind him so that his mom can take punishment on Riku and shut his eyes tightly while holding on to Riku by his shoulders. '_Please don't kill my boyfriend… but maybe deflating his ego a bit wouldn't be so bad.'_

Riku looked in back at him, "Blame it on the hot guy. It always works huh…"

"Of course it works! I mean stop putting words in my mouth!" Sora shook his head and squeeze Riku's shoulders.

"I'm not but I would like to put something else in your mouth…" Riku was wiggling his eyebrows. Sora blushed as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Um… Sora…"

"Yes mom?" Sora peeked out to hear what his mother had to say, but still not leaving his safe-spot. He let go of Riku's shoulders slowly to see his mother looking up slowly but her long hair was in her face so he couldn't read her expression.

"…Oh my god…"

Sora was now grabbing onto Riku's arm like it was a life-hanger.

"I just want to say…." She took in a deep breath,"OH MY GOD I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I TOLD YOUR DAD THAT YOU WERE OBSESSED WITH HIM AND UNCONCIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I WAS RIGHT!!" Sora fell down onto the ground and the weight on his shoulders left him. Riku thought '_Looks like we have another Selphie on our hands…' _he groaned as he put his right hand forehead while shaking it imagining all the pain in the future he has to deal with.

"So Mom, does that mean that you're okay with this?" As Sora picked himself off the ground and dusted his pants.

"Well after that speech she just said, I thought she was going to throw me out of this house and murder me in an alley because we all know that when your mom yells out in a cheerful tone, it means they're unhappy." Riku replied sarcastically.

"You would never know… A lot of women I know do that often…" he coughs "…Kairi (1)…"

Riku slowly raised one eyebrow, "Wait until I tell her that…"

"Eh? Riku!! That was the w-wind or s-something. I also heard Kairi's name too but very faintly!" Sora stuttered. "_I got to get rid of this stuttering habit! Now he knows that I did say Kairi…"_

Sora looked like he was going to cry so Riku dropped the subject and decided to save this information for later usage… like for blackmail. "_Now there's a chance I get to use bondage on him really soon. Tomorrow should be a good time. Heheh."_ Riku was giggling like mad and Sora was afraid to find out so he didn't question his slightly psychotic seme.

"Sora, just because your mom approve of this doesn't mean I can, yet, but I'll try just for you…" His dad said slowly.

"Come on Dad! You knew this was going to happen when you saw them on the floor together!" Sora's mom said to him.

"…ugh. Don't remind me of that disturbing moment…" He grimaced at the memory.

Flashback

_Sora's dad was bringing up drinks for his son and his friend. He was about to knock on the door when he heard strange sounds coming from the room. So he did what all parents would usually do: turn his head to the side and put his ear against the door to listen to what was going on from them._

"_Riku stop it… You're hurting me." There was a heavy panting coming inside the room._

"_Don't want to."_

"_Please stop Riku… I can't take it anymore" his son gasped and moaned? What were they doing in there? He hoped it wasn't what he thinks it was… they were barely in their pre-teens for goodness sakes!_

_He quickly opened the door to see that Riku was on top of Sora. Both were shirtless because of the hot weather. Riku had Sora pinned to the floor and tickling him at the same time. It looks like they didn't notice him yet. He sighed in relief that they weren't doing it but when he looked at them again, he noticed that the position they were in was kind of…dirty._

End flashback

Sora's dad closed his eyes and shook the memory away. He then looked at the new couple before saying, "Okay but no sex until you are both eighteen. So Riku, don't you even dare touch anything below the belt." He gave Riku a murderous glare which made Riku paled and nodded his head. He sighed and left the room while saying, "My boy… No more grandchildren for me…"

"Don't worry about him Riku! Remember children to use protection! If you need any, you know where to go." Sora's mom winked at Riku then she turned to find her husband.

Riku looked amused while Sora looked shocked.

"…She wants us to get it from her?" Sora tilted his chin and Riku could imagine all the question marks around his head and sighed.

"Nooo… She meant Selphie and her numerous connections. Probably trying to say what ever time we ever decide to have sex (Sora blushed at the word) and we run out of condoms, Selphie can always get it for us at any time, any day." He looked at Sora as he processed this information. "I'm surprised Sora. I thought the first thing you would ask was why your mom would expect us to do it."

Sora barely got over "the word" and blushed again at what he said. "You're a horny bastard Riku. Why would I ask such as thing?"

"So you already know about my requirements to be my boyfriend eh? So let's cut down to the chase and just get to it." He whispered into Sora's ear, his hot breath tickling Sora's ear and bit it softly.

_Owari_

I don't know. Kairi does look like a person who would agree with you even if she doesn't like it.

I seriously don't know how I could've picked it up again. I got bored of it and couldn't get any good ideas so sorry about that but at least I got the chapter done… almost after a whole year… . Dang… one more chapter to go…


End file.
